


Behind The Bench

by Sarcasmcat



Series: You've Got Male! [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: Alex decides he wants to start contributing to the household and Sidney is going to do anything he can to support him.





	Behind The Bench

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I just want to thank everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this series. I am terrible about replying to comments, but I read everyone of them and cherish them all.
> 
> Second, wow, this was supposed to be done so much earlier, but I fell into a rut with it and couldn't seem to get it to work the way I wanted it to. 
> 
> Third, this takes place right after Separation Anxiety.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sidney yawns and glances up at the arrivals board. Alex’s flight is on the ground, which is good, since he’s ready to go home. It’s earlier in the morning than he really wants to think about. He even napped before coming here and left the house late, to give Alex plenty of time to get through customs and it’s a good thing practice is late in the afternoon today, or he was going be in a world of hurt. 

Stifling another yawn Sidney adjusts his hat. He’s really starting to think Alex keeps choosing flights that come in early to mess with him. Shifting his weight Sidney glances at his phone, hoping to see a text from Alex, but there’s nothing.

He sighs and tucks his phone back in his pocket.

“Sid!”

Sidney straightens up and smiles. Alex is coming towards him, and it’s a good thing there aren’t many people in front of him because it doesn’t look like he’s going to slow down until they meet. Sidney steps forward, meeting Alex halfway. He lets Alex hug him, because the airport isn’t that busy, and because he’s needy and wants to feel the other man. Resting his head against Alex’s shoulder he slips an arm around his waist.

Alex rests his hand on the back of Sidney’s neck and squeezes. “I see team not kill you.”

Sidney smiles against Alex’s shoulder. “No. I evidently wasn’t so bad after I finally broke down and texted you.”

He steps back, taking Alex’s carry-on, leaving the other man with his large suitcase. “How was your flight?”

Alex makes a face but takes his bag. “Was long. Am glad to be back.”

Shouldering Alex’s carry-on Sidney turns in the direction of the nearest set of doors. “How is your family?”

Tiredly rubbing at his eyes Alex smiles. “They are good. Mama really like the scarf you got her. Wanted me to tell you she like it.”

“I’m glad she liked it.” He doubts he’s ever going to be on Tatyana’s list of favorite people, but if he can get her to like him, he’ll take it as a win. Especially since he’s planning on staying in Alex’s life as long as he’ll have him.

“Very much. She coo over it.” Alex grins as they as exit the airport. “Mama say she use it as soon as is cold.”

Sidney nods and he nudges Alex in the direction of the car. He needs to send his mom a thank you card, since the scarf was her idea. She’ll be glad to know her idea was a good one.

“Are you hungry? We can grab something to eat on the way home.”

Alex shakes his head. “Am good. Ate on the plane.” He leans in as Sidney opens the back of the car. “Can think of other things rather do than eat.”

Sidney laughs and steps aside so Alex can lift the suitcase in. “You hinted that the last time you came back, and it was a disappointment.”

Making a face Alex takes the bag from Sidney and wedges it in next to his suitcase. “That not nice Sid.”

“We can argue about it in the car.”

\-----

“Fuck, are you trying to kill me?”

Alex looks up at his groan and grins wickedly before going back to rolling the condom down. He strokes Sid with a slick hand, squeezing and drawing another strangled sound with a soft laugh. 

Sidney curls his hands into the sheets as he watches Alex move to straddle him. This certainly wasn’t what he had been expecting when they got home, not that he’s complaining. After the last time Alex had come home and passed out, he had half expected a quick kiss or maybe some sleepy groping before Alex had fallen asleep on him.

But when they had gotten to the bedroom and Alex had shoved him towards the bed with a leer, he certainly wasn’t going to say no. Alex had disappeared for a few minutes and Sidney had heard the shower running and he had the done the best to ignore the lust curling in the pit of his stomach.

Alex had joined him on the bed, hands sliding under his shirt and it hadn’t been long until they had been skin to skin, exchanging languid kisses, relearning each other. His hand had trailed down, hand brushing over Alex’s hardening cock, drawing a groan from the other man. He had rubbed his fingers over the furl of Alex’s entrance, hissing out a breath when he realized the other man was already slick.

Which is how they’re in this position. Alex slides down on his cock, lower lip caught between his teeth. He shifts slightly, groaning, hands resting on Sidney’s stomach. “Is good.” He moves, rising and falling, setting a rhythm, blue eyes half closed as he takes his pleasure. 

Alex’s knee is undoubtedly going to be killing him tomorrow, but Sidney is going to make up for that in anyway, especially after this. He rubs his fingers over the scars on Alex’s knee before trailing his hand higher, taking the time to touch, chasing the trembles from his body. Sidney wants to move, but this is Alex’s show and he isn’t going to rush him. 

Alex had only been gone a few weeks, but it had felt like years and while Sidney is glad the other man had a good time, he doesn’t want to think about the next time Alex is away. Sidney keeps his hands wandering, moving over flexing muscle, rubbing, hips moving in counter to Alex. 

It doesn’t take long until Sidney feels like he’s going to fly apart, pleasure coiled hot and tight, streaking through him. He thrusts up, fingers clutching at Alex as he comes. Taking a deep breath, he settles back into the bed, gaze drawn to Alex’s cock, the head damp. He reaches out, wanting to touch and get Alex off. 

Alex bats his hand aside and curls his hand around his cock. He strokes a few times, teasing the head and he comes, the hand on Sidney’s stomach curling into a fist. Shaking his head, he moves dropping next to Sidney on the bed. He groans, resting a hand on Sidney’s chest. 

Sidney removes the condom and knots it off, carefully dropping it over the edge of the bed. He shifts to lean into Alex, hand trailing down his side, just touching. This is one thing he never realized he was missing until Alex ended up in his bed, the pure joy from just getting to touch someone he cares for.

Alex shifts, until he’s on his side, mumbling about cleaning up, one hand resting on Sidney.

Kissing Alex’s shoulder Sidney keeps him down with a hand on his side. “I’ll get it.”

He slips from the bed, picking up the condom because that isn’t something he wants to hit in the morning. Ducking into the bathroom he tosses it in the garbage before wetting a washcloth and heading back into the bedroom. 

Alex hasn’t moved and Sidney kneels on the edge of the bed. “Are you still awake?”

The sound he gets is barely human and Sidney laughs as he cleans them both up before chucking the washcloth back into the bathroom. He settles in the bed and isn’t really surprised when Alex moves to curl against him, face tucked against his neck. This position won’t last long, but right Sidney is going to enjoy it.

Now that he’s gotten used to having Alex in the bed with him, it’s harder to sleep when he isn’t here, and it isn’t long before he drifts off. 

\-----

Sidney groans and reaches for his phone to turn off the alarm, not wanting to wake Alex. Though that doesn’t seem to be a problem because the other man isn’t showing any sign of life save his slow, even breathing. He kisses Alex’s shoulder before sliding out of the bed. He’s honestly surprised he got as much out of Alex this morning as he did.

The last time Alex came back from Russia, after their misunderstanding, he had tried to convince Sidney he was up for reunion sex despite the long flight. The moment they had gotten back to the house Alex had gone upstairs and practically collapsed face down on the bed. He had slept for almost twelve hours, much to Sidney’s surprise. 

Taking a quick shower Sidney dresses in sweatpants and a T-shirt before going downstairs. He has a few hours before he has to get ready for practice. Getting a bottle of water from the fridge he flops down on the couch and turns the TV on, more for background noise than anything. He dozes off to the sound of their last game.

\----

When Sidney goes up to get more dressed before heading to practice, Alex is still asleep. Now though he’s sprawled across the bed, the blanket kicked to the floor, the sheets twisted around him. The room is a little chilly and Sidney bends to grab the blanket. He shakes it out and tosses it back over Alex.

He quickly gets dressed and slips out of the room.

\-----

Sidney enters the locker room and is glad to find as usual, he’s the first person here. It gives him a chance to get his mind set on what needs to be done. The others slowly start trickling in and Sidney nods to them, though his mind is more on Alex than on getting dressed. 

Geno stops by Sidney as he comes into the locker room. “Sanja back?”

Sidney nods as he finishes taping his socks. “Yeah. I left him passed out on the bed.”

“Thank God.”

Sidney glances at Flower. “Hey, I’ve been better.”

Flower snorts and goes back to fixing his pads. “Barely. Not enough to really count.”

He decides he’s just going to ignore Flower, because it really isn’t worth fighting about. Alex is back, and that’s all that really matters. He finishes getting ready and heads out to the ice.

Practice is smooth and familiar, and Sidney falls into it, focusing on just it. Now that Alex is back, he feels more comfortable in his skin, the worry about him falling away and it makes practice so much better. Bylsma calls a halt and Sidney takes a deep breath as he heads over to the boards with the rest of the team. 

Jordan crowds up next to him, knocking him in the shin with his stick. “You really are better.”

Sidney groans and glares at him. “Don’t start with me too. We don’t complain when you all get mopey.”

Grinning Jordan shoves his helmet back. “Yeah, but we don’t all suffer when I get mopey.”

“I hate all of you.” He ignores Jordan’s laugh and leans on his stick as Bylsma starts talking.

\-----

Geno bumps shoulders with Sidney as they head back towards the locker room. “I come see Sanja tomorrow.”

Sidney nods. “Probably a good idea. I’m not sure if he’s actually going to be conscious any time today.”

Once in the locker room he takes his time changing, because there isn’t any reason to hurry home. After spending the last few weeks with the house to himself, he doesn’t really want to go sit in silence until Alex wakes up.

\-----

Sidney enters the house and locks the front door before heading for the kitchen. He’s surprised to see Alex is up, though he looks like he’s barely awake, hair sticking up in wild array. “Hey, I didn’t think you would be awake.”

Alex makes a sound that isn’t really distinguishable as a word and Sidney smiles. He rounds the table to stand by Alex, who leans into him. Shifting against the added weight he rests his hand on Alex’s shoulder, curling his fingers around to feel his warmth. He’s missed this the last few weeks Alex has been gone, the casual intimacy between them and Alex just being there.

He rubs his fingers against Alex’s T-shirt. “It’s a little early to think about dinner, but I have stuff in the fridge, or we can order something. I’m not sure I feel like cooking, and I’m not going to make you. At this stage, you might burn the house down.”

That gets a laugh from Alex and Sidney’s smile widens. He really has missed this.

They stay like that for long minutes and Sidney keeps stroking Alex’s arm, as much for his own sake as for Alex. As much as he doesn’t want to, he pushes Alex back upright. “I’m going to go take a shower and then I’ll order dinner. That is, if you think you’ll still be up by the time the food gets here.”

Alex scrubs a hand across his face, though it doesn’t make him look more awake. “I be up. Hunger is part of reason I woke up.”

“Okay.” Sidney kisses the corner of Alex’s mouth before heading upstairs.

He makes his shower quick, because he gets where Alex is coming from. He’s hungry too. Redressing he scrubs his hair dry and goes down to the kitchen. Alex is nowhere to be seen and he grabs a few menus from the drawer. Rather than hunting down Alex down he picks a restaurant and orders food. By now he knows what Alex likes, and at this point asking him to decide on something could be an all-night process.

Tossing the menus back in the drawer Sidney turns off the kitchen light and heads for the living room. The TV is on and Alex is on the couch, eyes closed. Sidney moves to sit in one of the chairs, but Alex grabs his pants as he passes the couch. He looks down at him. “I was going to sit in the chair.”

Alex sits up, swinging his legs off the couch. “Is fine. Rather have you sit here.”

Sidney sits down and isn’t surprised when Alex shifts to lean against him. In the beginning it had taken him some time to get used to how demonstrative Alex is. There was always a hand on him, or Alex leaning into his space. Now though, he looks forward to each touch and when Alex was gone, he had missed them.

He drapes his arm over Alex’s shoulder, hand resting on his chest. “Geno said he was going to come see you tomorrow.”

Alex makes a sound Sidney takes to mean he’s okay with that. He doesn’t say anything else, because there isn’t really anything else right now. Alex isn’t going to be able to hold up a conversation for long, if the way he keeps leaning harder against him is any indication.

Sure enough, by the time the food gets there Alex is half in his lap. With a sigh Sidney pushes him upright, ignoring Alex’s mumble of protest. “You aren’t going to die if you sit up. I need to get the food, you can eat and go back to hibernating for the rest of the day.”

The promise of food seems to placate Alex and he sits up, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “Are mean Sidney.”

Shaking his head Sidney grabs his wallet and heads towards the front door. He pays the delivery guy and carries the food into the kitchen. Alex has already gotten plates and forks and is sitting at the table, looking like he’s in danger of falling asleep again.

They quickly divide the food and eat in silence. Alex’s leg is pressing against his under the table and Sidney tries not to smile as he eats. He can’t believe how much he missed this while Alex was gone, the two weeks feeling like years. It had been hell coming back to an empty house and he can’t help but wonder how he had lived like that for so long. 

He lets Alex put the rest of the food away as he takes their plates to the sink. Rinsing them Sidney puts them in the dishwasher, that at best is half full, which is normal when Alex isn’t here. Grabbing two bottles of water he isn’t surprised to find that Alex is gone from the kitchen. He makes his way to the living room, where Alex is on the couch, yawning. “You know, you can go back upstairs and go back to bed.”

Alex accepts the bottle of water, making a face as he twists the lid off. “Am tired of sleeping.” He leers tiredly at Sidney. “And you not upstairs.”

Shaking his head Sidney drops to the couch next to the other man. There are days it feels like he has a contrary two-year-old living with him. “Fine, I don’t want to hear you complain when you have a stiff neck from sleeping down here.”

With a dismissive sound Alex nudges Sid. “I not complain.”

Sidney bites his tongue, because he knows Alex will, but only in a joking manner. He’s never once heard Alex complain about his knee, and if anything, he certainly has earned the right to complain about that. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Funny Sid.”

Sidney smiles when he feels Alex’s weight against his side, and he lifts his arm. Alex slumps against him and it isn’t much longer before Alex is snoring, totally limp against his side. It takes a few seconds of work, but Sidney manages to get the blanket from his mom off the arm of the couch. He twitches it over Alex and turns his attention back to the TV.

\-----

It is dark and Sidney shifts his weight, drawing a murmur from Alex. He’s been up and down a few times during the afternoon. Alex had woken up each time, sitting up long enough to let Sidney up, before collapsing back against him. He stretches his arms above his head, drawing another sound from Alex. “Come on, it’s late enough to actually sleep, and I have no idea what time Geno is coming over tomorrow.”

Alex grumbles but reluctantly straightens up, scrubbing a hand across his face. He gets up with a groan and turns the TV off, plunging the living room into darkness.

Sidney hears the remote land on the couch, and he reaches out, resting his hand on Alex’s back. He shoves gently. “Get moving.”

Light spills into the hallway from the windows on either side of the door and it illuminates the stairs enough for them to make it up in one piece. Sidney turns the bedroom light on low as they enter and inclines his head towards the bathroom when Alex looks at him. “Go.”

He can already tell Alex is going to be asleep if he uses the bathroom first and he would rather they both settle for the night. Changing into shorts and a t-shirt he turns down the bed while he waits for Alex to get done. A few minutes later Alex shambles out of the bathroom, looking more like a zombie than anything alive.

He flops face down onto the bed and Sidney is pretty sure he hears Alex snoring as he enters the bathroom. By the time he’s done Alex is sprawled across the bed and Sidney shakes his head as he pads to the door. Turning the light off he makes his way back to the bed. He gets a hand on Alex’s back and shoves. “Move.”

The other man responds with a sleepy grumble and Sidney slips into the bed. A few seconds later Alex is crowding close, pressing his face against his neck and Sidney can’t complain. He’s used to starting the night like this and in a few hours, they’ll be on opposite sides of the bed. 

Sidney drifts off to the soft puff of Alex’s breath on his neck.

\----- 

Sidney’s phone chimes and he groans. He is aware of Alex at his back and he stretches out to grab his phone. There’s a text from Geno and when he glances at the time, he can’t realize how late it is. Dropping his phone, he rolls over and shoves at Alex, who comes awake with a groan and bats at him. Sidney deflects his hand. “Get up. Geno is downstairs. He said you were ignoring him.”

Sighing Alex rolls onto his back. “Not ignore Zhenya. Phone dead and forgot to plug in.” He sits up with a moan. “Tell Zhenya I shower.”

“I’m not your secretary.” Sidney blindly reaches for his phone and manages to grab it. He texts Geno before climbing out of bed. Grabbing a T-shirt and sweatpants he pulls them on before padding downstairs. He jerks the door open, stepping back so Geno can come in. “Alex is in the shower. Do you want anything to drink?”

Geno shakes his head as he toes his shoes off. “Am good Sid. Going to stay?”

Sidney nods. “I don’t have any errands to run.”

They head to the kitchen, Geno trailing after him. Sidney heads to the fridge and gets out a bottle of water as well as some eggs and fruit. He glances at Geno who is sitting at the table. “Anything to eat?”

Waving a hand Geno leans back in his chair. “Am good Sid. Ate already.”

“Of course you did.” Sidney turns back to get a bowl out of the cupboard. It really is amazing how much he’s let Alex change things. Not much, but he finds he sleeps later on days he normally would be up early and there have been small changes to his diet, except for on game days, because it will be a cold day in hell when he gives up on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Though he has yet to miss an optional practice, as much as Alex has tried to pull him back into the bed with a warm smile and the promise of something. 

He scrambles the eggs and pours them into a hot skillet before removing the lid from the fruit. He gets the fruit on the table just as Alex comes into the kitchen, showered, but not really looking any more awake. “Hey.”

“Morning Zhenya.” Alex waves at Geno before padding over to Sidney. He peers over his shoulder before pressing a kiss to his neck. “Morning Sid.”

Sidney flinches away from the tickle. “You already saw me. Geno didn’t come here to watch you attack me, he came to see you, though I wonder why.”

Alex’s laugh rumbles through his body and Sidney shifts, elbowing him gently. “Go sit down. I can’t cook with you like that.”

Alex peels away from him and moves to the table.

Shaking his head Sidney turns his attention to the eggs, only half paying attention to the conversation behind him, not that he understands much of anything being said. Most of the Russian he has picked up from them is not for use in polite company. He listens to the rise and fall of their conversation, glad Geno and Alex are such good friends.

It makes him feel better, that Alex has someone close he can confide in, without a language barrier. He knows the other man wishes he could go home more often, and Sidney wishes the same thing. He isn’t so terrible at people he can’t hear the longing in Alex’s voice when he talks about his family. It certainly helps that his mother and Taylor have welcomed and accepted Alex into the family, but he knows it isn’t the same.

He finishes cooking and dishes the food up. Setting one plate in front of Alex he takes a seat next to him and they switch to English, so he can be included. Like usual their talk revolves around hockey and unfortunately this time Geno has some embarrassing stories to share. Sidney can feel his cheeks heat up with each story, but he can’t really be mad because Alex is enjoying all of them and he can’t begrudge Alex a little enjoyment at his pain.

He finishes eating and takes his plate as well as Alex’s empty one. Rinsing both plates he tucks them in the dishwasher. He stops at the table long enough to grab his water bottle and fix the other two men with a look. “No fighting. We have today off and I don’t want to have to referee.”

Geno looks appalled that Sidney would even suggest such a thing, but Alex has that grin Sidney knows means there might be trouble later. Rolling his eyes, he leaves them in the kitchen and they immediately start in again.

Settling on the couch to watch highlights Sid gets his phone out to text Taylor.

\-----

Sidney enters the house and locks the door. Toeing his shoes off he pads for the living room, where sure enough Alex is on the couch, watching highlights from their game. He smiles as he makes his way over to the couch, sitting with a silver of space between them. “I know, there were a couple of shots I should have taken, rather than passing.”

Alex grins, leaning into kiss the corner of the Sidney’s mouth. “You learn.”

Raising his hand Sidney rubs his fingers up and down the back of Alex’s neck. “I never said I wasn’t learning from what you said.”

Leveling a skeptical look at him Alex laughs, the sound filling the living room. He leans into kiss Sidney again. “Make me wonder Sid.”

Rather than giving Alex any more ammunition Sidney follows him back, pressing him into the arm of the couch. Alex laughs against his mouth before sliding his hands up under his suit jacket.

\-----

The house is dark when Sidney gets home and he frowns as he locks the door. He doesn’t expect Alex to stay up after games, but it had become the norm early in their relationship and now he’s always surprised when he comes home to a dark house. Toeing off his shoes he checks in the living room, checking for an Alex shaped lump on the couch. There isn’t anything and it just makes him feel like he’s in the Twilight Zone. He’s become so used to Alex staying up after games that it’s become something of a habit and being a creature of habit, he hates when it gets interrupted.

Frowning he heads upstairs. The bedroom door is open and there’s just enough light in the room for him to make Alex out in the bed. A knot of tension in his stomach pulls loose and Sidney slips into the room. For a brief, horrifying moment he had thought the bed was going to be empty, in a flashback of when Alex had gone home the first time. Alex not staying up to greet him after games had been the first sign something was wrong. 

Sid tosses all his clothes aside before slipping into the bed. Alex’s breathing doesn’t change, and Sidney rests his hand in the space between them, just close enough that he can feel the other man’s heat.

\-----

Sidney can’t quite pinpoint the change and it’s bothering him. In the last few weeks Alex has been more withdrawn and at first it had sent a jolt of panic through him. It has been so much like when Alex had left for Russia when he was an idiot. No matter how hard he thinks, he can’t pinpoint any one thing he might have done to piss off Alex.

He’s been attentive and has been pitching in on the laundry when he can. Which is an experience, because he never realized how much clothes Alex has. It seems like every load he does is maybe a quarter his stuff and the rest belong to Alex. The most horrifying thing about the laundry situation is the fact he doesn’t think he’s seen nearly half the clothing he ends up washing.

He glances at Alex. The other man is watching highlights on the TV, eyes narrowed as he studies the movements on the screen. They’ve been sharing the couch for most of the day, since he came back from practice and while Alex has still been distant, he hasn’t been rude.

Sidney shifts into the corner of the couch, frowning and silently berates himself for being a coward. He’s an adult and that means dealing with difficult things he would much rather avoid. All he has to do is start a conversation. That simple, but he can’t bring himself to do it.

He scrubs a hand across his face and the movement catches Alex’s attention. A faint smile pulls at Alex’s mouth and he leans over to rest a hand on Sidney’s thigh, squeezing before turning his attention back to the TV.

The touch isn’t much, but at this point Sidney will take it as a sign whatever is going on can’t be as bad as he thinks it is. 

\-----

The next morning, Sidney feels like he’s living in a weird movie. Alex’s attitude has turned around and he’s his usual bright, slightly annoying self. He had practically tackled him when he came into the kitchen, pinning him against the wall to pull him into a kiss and Sidney had let it happen, hands curling into his shirt.

Asking why is on the tip of his tongue but Sidney bites it back, pushing back his curiosity. He doesn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth and if Alex is back to acting like normal, he’s sure he’ll have some idea of what has been going on soon. 

Sidney rolls his shoulders and pokes his head in the living room where Alex is sprawled on the couch his phone in his hands. “Hey, do you want to go mess around at the rink?”

It’s the only peace offering he has and if everything is going to go to shit, he wants at least one more good memory to go with it.

Alex gets to his feet, grinning brightly. “Yes!”

“Okay.” Sidney drag his gaze over Alex. “But go change. I don’t think a ratty shirt and shorts is going to be a good idea.”

Alex glances down at what he’s wearing before grinning. “Be new game.”

Sidney shakes his head. “No. Nothing that might lead to any kind of injury I don’t want to have to explain to anyone. My life is embarrassing enough without making it any worse.”

Closing the distance between them Alex catches Sidney’s wrist and tugs him close. “Not make worse Sidney. Only best for you.”

The words spark a warmth in his stomach, and he can only hope he’s been catastrophizing this whole thing, that everything is going to be okay. He gently pulls his hand free and steps out of the way so Alex can get upstairs. “Go change.”

Alex’s hand slides against his side and Sidney shivers before starting to look for the car keys.

\-----

They enter the house and Sidney glances at Alex. “Showers and then a late lunch?”

Alex nods as he tucks his skates and stick into the closet. “Be good. Should have had sandwich before going to rink.”

“Okay. I’ll see you back down here.”

Sid doesn’t take long in the shower because he wants to get down before Alex and get everything out of the fridge. He isn’t sure what’s with the sudden mood change, but he doesn’t want to do anything to upset it.

His hair is still damp as he heads downstairs, but Sidney ignores it. He can still hear the water running in one of the guest bathrooms as he heads for the kitchen. Moving quickly, he gets everything out of the fridge and starts making sandwiches. None of them are pretty but there are plenty of vegetables and meat on them, which is all that matters.

He’s barely gotten the sandwiches onto the table when Alex comes into the kitchen. His eyes dart between Sidney and the table as a smile pulls at his mouth. “Not have to do all Sid. More than happy to help.”

Sidney waves him towards the table as he gets water out of the fridge. “Don’t worry about it. You do more than enough around the house when I’m not here that I can do stuff for you when I’m home. Sit down.”

He slides into the chair across from Alex and passes a bottle of water across the table to him. “How is your knee?”

It’s a question he always remembers to ask now, after he realized Alex would often downplay how much his knee was bothering him after they spent time on the ice. Today he isn’t limping but that doesn’t mean there isn’t an ache and Sidney doesn’t mind rubbing his knee down, if it decreases the amount of pain he feels on a day to day basis.

Alex looks up from his sandwich. “Is fine Sidney. Let you know if it starts to hurt.” Smiling he presses his leg against Sidney’s under the table. These moments of little intimacies are something Sidney missed, and he wants days filled with them, to tide him over for the next time Alex leaves. 

Sidney presses back against the steady pressure of Alex’s leg and can’t help but smile, which just makes Alex’s smile widen in return. It feels stupidly like they’re in high school, trying to flirt without being obvious about it and Sidney ducks his head to focus on his sandwich. 

They eat in silence and stand at the same time, Sidney moving to bag the rest of the sandwiches as Alex carries all the plates to the sink. Once the sandwiches are in the fridge Sidney joins Alex at the sink, filling it with water so they can wash the few dishes.

Handing the last plate to Alex, Sidney drains the sink, watching the bubbles and water swirl down the sink. Once the sink is empty, he rinses it before rinsing his hands. He dries his hands with a nearby towel before crossing to the fridge to get another bottle of water.

“Been thinking.”

He turns back to look at Alex, who is rinsing the plate before setting it carefully in the dish rack. It takes him a moment to realize what the other man said, and he feels his heart stop. This is it; Alex is finally going to tell him what’s been going on for the last few weeks. He’ll tell Sidney what he’s done this time and return to Russia and there will be nothing Sid will be able to do to get him to come back.

His panic must show on his face because Alex laughs and crosses to him. Alex’s still damp hands cup his face, thumbs dragging over his cheeks and he leans in until their foreheads are touching.

“Is not bad Sidney.”

Sidney is barely aware of putting down the bottle of water before he curls his fingers into Alex’s T-shirt. “How can I think it isn’t? You’ve been acting weird for a few weeks and I couldn’t figure out what I had done.”

He wants to keep going but he can’t because Alex kisses him, bearing him back against the fridge. He lets it happen, fingers curling tighter against Alex, until he can feel the heat of him through the cotton. Happiness spreads thorough him and he sucks in an almost sobbing breath. 

Alex pulls away and shakes his head, a smile tugging at his mouth. “Silly Sid. Could have asked.”

Sid sighs but doesn’t relinquish his grip. “Yeah.” He could have, but of course, the idea had never really occurred to him and a hot flush of embarrassment fills him. By now he really should be better at this relationship thing. He tips his head back. “What were you thinking about?”

Stepping back Alex drops his hands from Sidney’s face but curls his hand around his wrist, tugging gently. “Couch better for conversation.”

Sidney follows him, though he isn’t sure about his train of logic. It always seems like the couch leads to things beyond talking, and while he normally approves of that, now is not the time for them to get sidetracked. 

He lets Alex push him down on the couch and he watches as Alex sits next to him, thighs touching. “Alright, we’re sitting.”

Alex sighs and scrubs a hand through his hair, throwing the strands into disarray. He glances at Sid, and there’s a flash of hesitancy there Sidney can’t remember ever having seen. He taps a finger on his bad knee before looking at Sid. “Not want to seem ungrateful.”

Sidney frowns. “Okay.” He would love to say he had some idea of what was going on, but he’s in the dark. The thought that Alex was ungrateful has never once crossed his mind. Despite some of his other failings, Alex is always polite, and Sidney really appreciates what he does around the house and he’s always trying to do a better job showing his appreciation. 

Alex’s gaze is steady. “Think it time I got a job.”

He already knows he looks like an idiot, but Sidney can’t help it. Out of all the things he thought Alex was going to say, that certainly hadn’t been it. He manages a choked laugh and flops back against the couch. “Oh.”

Alex’s confused gaze lands on him and he frowns. “Not good?”

Waving his hand Sidney sits back up. “No, it’s fine.” He smiles. “I just wasn’t expecting that. I honestly thought it was something a lot worse.”

His words bleed the tension from Alex, and he cants his head to the side as he looks at Sidney. “Worse like what?”

Sidney glances at his hands, because now he feels like he’s going to come across as needy, and that isn’t what he wants Alex to think. “Oh, I thought you were tired of me and wanted to go back to Russia.”

Alex frowns. “No Sid. Why I be tired of you?”

Shrugging Sidney makes a vague gesture to himself. “Because I’m weird. I’m obsessed with hockey, have terrible social skills and as I’ve proven before, I’m not great at relationships.” He doesn’t say the rest, how he’s honestly surprised he managed to convince Alex to come back, but the words are on the tip of his tongue.

Shifting closer on the couch Alex catches Sidney’s elbow and draws him in. He smiles slightly, thumb rubbing over the skin on the inside of his elbow. “Is okay are weird Sidney. I like weird.”

Sidney can’t help but relax now that Alex is touching him. Everything is okay and he can finally stop worrying that he did something to drive the other man away. He looks down at where Alex’s thumb is still dragging slow circles across his skin. “You know it isn’t as easy as just getting a job. There are lots of forms you have to fill out with the government to make sure everything is good.”

Alex nudges his leg. “Is fine Sid. Zhenya and I do all paperwork already. Have everything done already. Just need a job.”

Sidney jerks his head up to look at the other man. “Geno knew about this?”

Shrugging Alex smiles, though his thumb never ceases moving. “I take idea to Zhenya first. He think it good idea and help me with everything.” His smile fades a little bit. “Now just need something I good at.”

“I know there are plenty of things you’re good at.” Sidney rests his hand on Alex’s thigh, squeezing. “Just don’t make any decisions before I come back.”

With a shake of his head Alex leans in to kiss him. “Don’t worry Sid. Still have to look for job.”

Sidney makes a face. “That’s the worst part of it.” Not that he knows from experience, but he’s heard other people complain. Alex is leveling a look at him, like he knows what Sidney is thinking and Sidney shrugs. “What, I’ve heard, and I do talk to people who aren’t hockey players.”

Alex rolls his eyes. “Stop trying Sid.”

Sidney does stop, but only because Alex is crowding against him.

\-----

He’s awake long before his alarm goes off and he silences it before it can even sound. Rolling over he presses a kiss to Alex’s shoulder before slipping out of the bed. He takes a quick shower before dressing in the bathroom.

Exiting the bathroom, he picks his bag up and stops at the foot of the bed long enough to get a hand on Alex’s leg, squeezing once as he leaves. Downstairs he slips his shoes on and grabs his keys. 

Geno is already in the driveway and Sidney heads outside. He puts his stuff in the back with Geno’s before slipping into the front seat. “Morning.”

Stifling a yawn Geno pulls out of the driveway. “Morning.”

Sidney waits until they’re on the road before glancing at Geno. “So, I hear you and Alex have been plotting behind my back.”

It obviously takes Geno a second to catch up with what he means, and his eyes widen as he glances at Sid, looking like a kid who got busted with his hand in the cookie jar. “Not plot Sid. Sanja want help and I help. Mad?”

Shaking his head Sidney looks out the window, watching the city flash by. “No. Alex is an adult and if that’s what he wants I’m certainly not going to say anything.” Never mind the fact he has more money than he could reasonably spend with his lifestyle and having Alex around was something he hadn’t realized he had needed until he was suddenly gone. 

Geno nods his head. “Sanja going to tell you sooner, but not want you to think he ungrateful.”

Sidney isn’t sure what to say to that, so he stays quiet. It has never once crossed his mind that Alex is ungrateful. From the very beginning Alex has strove to be useful and since their relationship had changed, he shows how grateful he is, with the way he treats Sidney. If anything, there have been days Sidney feels like he’s being taking advantage of Alex. It’s something he’s been thinking about changing, but he hasn’t been able to come up with anything and the last thing he wants to do is make things awkward between them. 

“Honestly, I’m glad. I just wish I had thought of it sooner, because it isn’t fair of me to expect him to just want to hang out at home, with you or going out with us.” Saying it out loud makes him feel like a horrible person and Sidney sighs. “I just hope we can find something he really wants to do. I don’t want him to be miserable because he thinks he has to, so he isn’t taking advantage of me or our situation.”

Geno takes his hand off the wheel to awkwardly pat Sid on the shoulder. “Be okay Sid. Sanja find something.”

\-----

Sidney flops into his seat, making a face when Flower takes forever to get settled. “Come on Flower. That seat already has an imprint of your ass on it. Just sit down.”

Flower grins at him and wiggles one last time. “God, we haven’t even left and you’re already testy. We’re seriously going to have to see about bringing Alex with us. Maybe then you wouldn’t be so high strung.”

Sidney doesn’t respond, because this is an old argument and he really doesn’t feel like going through the same motions. Luckily Flower seems to feel the same way because he just settles into his seat, giving Sidney one last nudge as he does.

It doesn’t take long until everyone is in their seats and the plane begins to move. Sidney sighs and relaxes into the seat, mind already wandering to the games. Luckily, they’re early enough into the season that it isn’t going to be the end of the world if they don’t do well on this road trip. But Sidney knows the team and they’ll play every game like they are in the push for the playoffs. Better to get as many points in as possible so if something does go wrong, they have a cushion.

Once the plane is level Sidney gets out a piece of paper and a pen. It’s a long flight to the west, and while he would normally think about the upcoming games, they don’t play until tomorrow night and really, he isn’t going to think about hockey for the entire flight. Despite what everyone thinks, he isn’t quite that dedicated. 

He taps his pen on the tray table, hoping it will help spark an idea. There’s got to be something Alex would love to do. If he’s that dedicated to the idea of getting a job, Sidney wants it to be a job he enjoys, not something he’s suffering through because he thinks it’s the right thing to do. Despite the last two years Sidney doesn’t want Alex to think he’s taking advantage of having him around.

Unable to think of anything off the top of his head he settles for scribbling a circle on the paper. It’s impossible to imagine Alex in a grocery store or any other retail setting. Not because he doesn’t like people, but because he can’t imagine Alex in whatever starched uniform they require, and he doubts the other man would be happy doing that. And office work is entirely out of the question because Alex likes to move and sitting in a chair all day would bore him to death. 

Flower nudges him and nods his head towards the paper. “What did it ever do to you?”

Sidney glances at the paper and immediately lifts the pen, a bit of the tray table showing through where he had ripped a hole in the paper with the nib. He drops the pen and sighs. “I was trying to think of something.”

“Obviously not successfully. I think I can almost see smoke coming out of your ears.”

Glancing at the other man Sidney doesn’t rise to the bait. “Yeah. I kind of thought it would be easier.”

Flower jostles him and smiles, dark eyes warm. “Do you want some help?”

On one hand Sidney could use some ideas, another brain to work with, but at the same time knowing Flower, he’ll tell the rest of the team and the jokes about him not being able to provide for Alex will be never ending. So, Sidney takes the safe route and shakes his head. “No. I just need some more time to think.”

Flower looks skeptical but he settles back in his seat. “Well, I think that’s a bullshit answer but let me know if you change your mind.”

Sidney nods. “I will.”

The look on Flower’s face is one Sidney knows well and he ignores it.

\-----

Sidney sinks back into his seat with a yawn. Despite still being high with the thrill of winning against Vancouver, he’s also exhausted. This has been a long road trip and they still have an almost seven-hour flight to look forward to before they get home. He closes his eyes as he listens to the rest of the team settle and it isn’t long before the plane is moving.

Now that the games are over, and they’re headed home he can think about Alex’s problem without having to worry about anything else. He had spared some thought to it as they had traveled between games. Flower wiggles next to him and Sidney briefly contemplates giving in and asking for help, but his little voice that doesn’t like being made fun of keeps him quiet.

He spends a little time scratching at the same piece of paper he had on the flight out, but he still hasn’t had any ideas, good or bad. Another yawn creeps up on him and with a disgusted sigh he wads up the shredded paper and sticks it in his pocket. At this point he knows he isn’t going to be able to come up with anything.

The team is quiet save for a few pockets of conversation and Sidney can’t blame them. The last week has been brutal and they all deserve the break. Sidney closes his eyes and rests his head back, aware of the way Flower is already asleep.

He’s hovering on the edge of sleep when he becomes aware of someone a few seats back, though he’s tired enough he can’t quite place the voice. All he really catches is something about kids’ hockey and coaches, but he manages to open his eyes enough to get his phone out.

Flower is snoring next to him and Sid opens his phone. He makes a quick note before opening the last message from Alex. It isn’t much, just a smiley face with a good game but it makes warmth fill Sidney’s body and he tucks his phone away.

\-----

Sid comes awake to the feeling of Flower’s elbow in his ribs and he shoves the other man away. “I’m awake.”

Flower laughs and nudges him again before settling back. “You were not. I seriously considered letting you wake up to us landing, but I decided I wasn’t that cruel.”

Groaning Sid sits upright scrubbing a hand across his face. “Thanks, I think.”

The plane lands and Sid gets his phone out. There aren’t any texts from Alex. He gives a second of serious thought about texting the other man but when he sees the time, he puts his phone away. At least one of them should get a full night of sleep.

Despite the fact he slept Sidney is still tired and he feels like he’s got weights on his ankles and all he really wants to do is fall into bed. He pulls his bag down from the overhead compartment and waits for the others to get out of his way. The early morning air feels good against his face and he follows Jordan, not really thinking about anything beyond getting home.

Jordan stops and Sidney nearly plows into him. He gently shoves the other man. “Warn me next time.”

Turning Jordan grins at him. “Sorry, I was just surprised to see Alex. I figured he was going to make you hitch a ride home with Geno’s crabby ass.”

Sidney looks around Jordan and sure enough Alex is standing by the cars. He looks tired but he smiles and waves when he sees Sidney.

Behind him Sidney can hear the team making jokes, but he ignores them with the ease of long practice. Shoving Jordan out of the way he moves to Alex stepping into him, tilting his head back a little. “Hey.”

“Hi. You have good games.” Alex dips his head, pressing a brief kiss to the corner of Sidney’s mouth. He rests his hand on Sid’s side as he raises his head. “Zhenya, you do good too.”

Geno shrugs like he doesn’t agree. “Could be better. Take him home before he crabby tomorrow at review.”

Sidney glares at Geno. “Speak for yourself.”

That makes Geno smile and he wanders off to his own car.

“Oh.” Sidney tosses his bag in the backseat before looking at Alex over the car. “Hey, I had an idea for your idea on the plane.”

Alex smiles, the edges of it softened by the half lights. “Will hold until tomorrow Sidney. I tired, you tired. Not want you to say something that not make sense.”

Sidney slips into the car and pulls the seat-belt across his chest as Alex gets in. “I doubt that would happen.” Anything else he might say is lost in a yawn and he looks over to see Alex is grinning as he turns them in the direction of home.

\-----

Sidney rolls over and frowns when all his hand encounters is cool sheets and an empty bed. He wasn’t so tired last night that he doesn’t remember Alex sliding into bed, a hand settling on his back as he fell asleep. And it wasn’t like he was expecting anything this morning, but he would have liked a few hours curled against the other man. Alex was like cuddling with an octopus some days, but Sidney has come to enjoy the quiet time in the mornings, before everything intrudes and especially after long road trips.

The pleasure of staying in bed is lost without Alex so Sidney climbs out of bed. He takes a quick shower before getting dressed and heading downstairs. A quick look outside confirms his car is gone, which means Alex is out doing something. Sidney wanders into the kitchen and opens the fridge, which tells him where the other man is.

Short of the ever-present bottles of water, there are some condiments, and a few take out containers. He can’t remember the last time his fridge looked like this, and it was probably around the time Alex first came. Sighing he shakes his head, because he’s starting to think Taylor is right when she tells him he would fall apart without Alex.

Closing the fridge Sidney heads for the living room and flops on the couch. Hopefully Alex will be home before too long. He’s hungry and he wants to have a chance to talk with Alex before he must head off to what is going to be a long game review.

Turning on the TV Sidney grabs his phone and opens a browser. He might as well be productive while Alex is gone and work on gathering information. Even now, hours later he still thinks Alex would do great as a hockey coach. He has a joy for the game and if what he saw in Russia was any indication, the kids love Alex and it would keep him connected to the game.

By the time Sidney hears the car in the driveway he has a list of stuff scribbled on a piece of paper. Setting his phone on the table he jumps to his feet and makes it to the door just as Alex opens it. Pulling the door, the rest of the way open Sidney stares at the other man. “What did you do, buy out the whole store?”

Alex levels a long-suffering look at him before holding out his arm for Sidney to take the bags. “Not much food Sid. Not feel like cooking when you not here.”

Sidney accepts the bags and heads for the kitchen. “I don’t blame you. I didn’t want to cook before you came along either.”

Reaching the kitchen, he sets the bags on the counter. Before he can turn Alex has him trapped against the edge.

“What you do not cooking Sid.” Alex kisses below his ear before pulling back.

With a shake of his head Sidney turns to face Alex who is grinning. “Hey, it was enough to keep me fed and neither of us are dead, so I’ll take that as proof I can cook.”

Alex looks like he wants to argue but he settles for shaking his head and catching Sidney’s chin. He kisses him before pulling back. “Put food away, then talk.”

They divide the groceries and it doesn’t take long before Sidney has his half of the groceries put away. While he waits for Alex to finish his he takes the time to make a few sandwiches as well as clean some fruit. He sets everything on the table with a few extra plates and grabs water as Alex finishes the rest.

Sitting down Sidney shoves out the chair across from him and Alex drops into it, reaching across the table to take a bottle of water.

“Okay, what was great idea?”

Sidney grabs a sandwich, setting it on his plate. “Last night when we were flying back someone, I can’t remember who, was complaining about the lack of coaches for kids’ hockey. I had the thought, maybe that was something you could look into. You were coaching when you were in Russia and I know you’ve mentioned how much you liked it.”

He leans forward. “And it would give you a way to stay involved in hockey, plus think about all the information you could pass on.”

Alex looks intrigued at the thought, a frown creasing the skin between his eyebrows and Sidney knows he’s got the hook in. Now he just must make sure it is set. “If there aren’t enough coaches that means some kids who want nothing more than to play hockey aren’t going to get the chance. I would have cried if I hadn’t gotten the chance to play.”

Looking pensive Alex nods. “Is all I wanted to do when I was little.” 

There’s a sadness in his voice and Sidney reaches across to squeeze the hand Alex has on the table. He knows Alex has long since come to terms with his career ending injury and doesn’t have any problems talking about it. That doesn’t mean it isn’t something he still carries with him and Sidney always hates to see the sadness lurking in his blue eyes, the pain that creases his features.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think about it.”

Turning his hand Alex catches Sidney’s and squeezes, some of the melancholy falling away. “No need to say sorry Sid. Know it not on purpose.” With a last squeeze he lets go of his hand.

Nodding he picks up a sandwich and grins at Sidney. “Is good idea Sid. I think about it.”

Picking up his own sandwich Sidney takes a bite. Later today, after Alex has had a chance to think about it, and he’s home from the review, he’ll go ahead and grab his page of notes. Tomorrow, before he leaves for practice, he’ll leave the application form he printed off out where Alex can find it.

He just wants to make sure Alex has everything he needs. 

\-----

“Have one problem Sidney.”

Sidney glances up from his text to Taylor to look at Alex. The other man is sitting on the far side of the couch with the application in hand, flipping through it. “What is that?”

Folding the page back Alex flips it in Sidney’s direction, smiling when he scrambles to catch it, dropping his phone in the process. “Have no reference. Dimitri give me job in Russia because he know me, but not remember his number.”

There are spots for four references and Sidney frowns, leaning back. He hadn’t noticed that part when he printed the application out, and he feels like an idiot for not noticing it sooner. Alex has been showing a lot of interest in this idea and Sidney is going to do anything he can to make it happen. He sets the application on the coffee table, using the motion to lean down and grab his phone from the floor. “Well, there’s only one thing to do then.”

“Which is?”

Unlocking his phone Sidney opens his contacts and quickly starts typing. He already knows Geno won’t care about helping Alex out, and neither will Jordan. Flower he skips for obvious reasons and he knows Bylsma will help. His coach knows about Alex and their relationship and Sidney has lost count of the number of times Alex and Bylsma have been in some corner, talking hockey.

He sends a couple of texts before dropping his phone back on the table with the application. “There, now we just wait for responses, fill everything in and you’re ready to go. I mean, can they argue with the Penguins?”

Alex looks equal parts surprised and wary. “If they think is joke?”

Sidney shrugs. “I doubt they will. Do you think anyone is stupid enough to use those names on an application?”

“No.” Alex scoots across the couch, leaning into Sidney’s space. “Not sure how going to thank you Sidney. Means much that you help me get job.”

Shrugging Sidney turns, putting his back to the arm of the couch. “You don’t have to do anything. I would do anything I could to make you happy.” He ducks his head after he says it because this is something they’ve never really talked about or said to each other.

He in no way doubts his feelings for Alex or how Alex feels about him but what he said is true. Alex’s happiness has become one of the most important things to him and that’s terrifying to think about, but he is never going to let him down. 

\-----

When Sidney gets home from practice Alex is unloading bags of groceries and the kitchen looks like a bomb went off. He weaves his way through the scattered bags. “Didn’t we have enough already?”

Alex glances at him over his shoulder. “Frozen stuff and canned Sidney. Easy when you not home.”

Looking around at everything Sid feels a little skeptical as he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Alex use half the stuff scattered around the kitchen. “Okay. Did you get your application in the mail?”

They had gotten consent from everyone late last night to use them as references and Alex had carefully copied down all the information before tucking the application in an envelope, ready to go in the mail the next day when he went out.

“Yes. First mailbox I saw. Is out of my hands.” Alex smiles as he carefully stacks the groceries in the freezer.

Sidney takes up a bag of cans and moves to the pantry. “I’m sure they’ll run the background check before they even decide to call you for an interview.”

Alex shrugs. “Am good at sit and wait Sidney.”

With a smile Sidney stacks the last can and wads the bag up. “Hopefully it won’t take that long. I mean, I’m sure they have lots of candidates, but I doubt any of them are as qualified as you are.”

Closing the distance between them Alex grins at Sidney. “Am sure thing Sid. No need to butter me up.”

It takes Sid a second to figure out what the other man is saying and when he does, he smiles and rolls his eyes. “Finish putting the groceries away.”

Alex laughs and picks up another bag.

\-----

Sidney grabs his bag and looks to where Alex is sitting on the bed. There’s a tension tightening his shoulders and Sidney crosses to the bed. He stands between Alex’s legs, resting his hands on his shoulders. “Hey. You’ll be great.”

Alex had gotten the call this morning for an interview tomorrow and he’s been a knot of nervous energy since. There had been several times over the day Sidney had seriously considered calling Geno and Jordan to meet them at the rink so between the three of them they could run him down, but he hadn’t. Instead he and Alex had spent most of the of the day tangled on the couch and watching games, arguing and ribbing each other. It had at least made Alex forget about the interview for a while, but now that Sidney is leaving the tension is back. 

Alex nods, though he doesn’t look convinced. “Not sure, but I try my best.”

Leaning down Sidney presses his lips to the corner of Alex’s mouth before kissing him, biting at his lower lip before pulling away. “Your best is better than a lot of people. They would be stupid to not hire you, once they realize how much you know.”

He smiles. “You have the videos of you easy to get to?”

Alex shakes his head, though he’s smiling. “Yes Sid. Videos are easy to get to.”

Sidney doesn’t really think Alex is going to need to show the interviewers videos of him from back when he could play, but it can’t hurt anything. He kisses Alex again before reluctantly dropping his hands, knowing Geno is going to be here soon. “I’m sorry I’m not going to be here for your interview, but don’t forget to let me know when you hear back.”

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket, and he sighs. “That’s Geno. Good luck and I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Bye Sid. Win all the games.”

Sidney laughs. “We’ll try.”

He heads downstairs, though part of him remains with Alex.

\-----

Sidney follows Geno out of the locker room and towards the bus. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he manages to fish it out, thumbing the screen to unlock it. There’s a single message, sent just now despite the fact their game with Chicago has been over for nearly an hour. It’s from Alex and Sidney opens the message.

_I got job!!!_

“Yes!” Sidney glances up to make sure he isn’t going to walk into anything and taps out a quick response. He’ll figure out a better way to celebrate when he gets back home, but between their win and the fact Alex has a job, tonight couldn’t be any better.

Geno falls back into step with him, a confused look creasing his features. “Yes what?”

Sidney drops his phone back in his pocket. “Alex got that coaching job.”

“Is good.” Geno pushes the door open and they cross to the waiting bus. “Would have been stupid not to hire Sanja. He better coach than other people.”

They’re the first ones on the bus and Sidney drops into his seat. “Yeah. Of course, when you have Penguins speaking for you.”

Geno laughs as he looks at Sidney over the back of the seat. “Yes. Lady who call me seem very confused she talking to me. I think she thought was joke.”

Sidney nods. “Same with the lady I talked to. Jordan said his conversation was normal, as did Bylsma.” He leans back in his seat and looks out the window, watching as the rest of the team head toward the bus in a strung-out line. Right now, he wants to be headed home, so he and Alex can celebrate but they’re off for St Louis and won’t be home until early tomorrow morning.

Jordan comes onto the bus and Sidney sits up. “Hey, Alex got the job!”

“Awesome!” Jordan drops into one of the seats opposite Sidney. “I told her not hiring him would be a mistake. She seemed a little taken back, but hey, it worked.”

Flower gets on the bus and drops into the seat next to Sid. “A job? Is that what had you worked up that one trip, when you mutilated that poor piece of paper?”

Sidney nods. “Yeah. I was trying to think of something he would like to do. He got a job coaching hockey.” He waits for Flower to make a joke, knowing it’s coming. Most of the rest of the team has moved on from making jokes about his and Alex’s relationship, but Flower still takes every opportunity he can get. There’s never any rancor behind his words so Sidney doesn’t pay it much attention, most of the time.

Flower sinks down in his seat. “You know, that almost makes me feel bad for the other teams.” He grins. “If Alex can coach half as well as he plays, his team is going to be amazing.”

It wasn’t what he expected but Sidney will take it. He slides down in his seat, nudging the other man. “Yeah.”

\-----

Stifling a yawn Sidney looks at Geno. His friend looks as worn as he feels, and he really needs to find a way to thank Geno for bringing him home. “Thanks. I’ll see you later.”

Geno doesn’t even try to hide his yawn as he waves.

Sidney grabs his bag from the back and tiredly makes his way up the stairs to the house. None of the windows show any light, so Alex must be asleep, for which Sidney can’t blame him. He’s not entirely sure what time it is, since he didn’t pay attention to the clock in Geno’s car, too caught up in his bone deep weariness.

Locking the door Sidney kicks his shoes off in the direction of the closet and heads upstairs, bag banging against his leg. The bedroom door stands open and Sidney slips in, dropping his bag out of the way so neither of them will trip over it in the morning. He yawns and ducks into the bathroom, tossing his suit on the floor and knowing exactly what kind of look he’ll get from Alex tomorrow.

Sidney slips into the bed and wiggles a little closer to Alex. They always keep the house a little on the cool side but tonight it feels even cooler than normal. It won’t be long before he’s comfortable but he’s going to take advantage of getting to sleep next to Alex.

He feels Alex shift and a hand touches his back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Is okay.” Alex’s voice is heavy with sleep. “Want to stay up but have meeting tomorrow.”

Sid shifts, rolling into Alex, one hand sliding across his chest. “That’s fine. I don’t know how many times I’ve said you don’t need to stay up.”

Alex laughs. “Not going to listen Sidney.”

Tipping his head far enough to press his lips to Alex’s chin Sidney sighs. “I know. Now go to sleep.”

He drags the sheet higher and settles down.

\-----

Rolling over Sidney slowly sits up and scrubs a hand across his face. He had briefly woken up when Alex had left earlier but getting out of bed hadn’t been an option, so he had rolled over and passed back out. Now though, he feels more human and realizes how much he needs a shower.

He shuffles into the bathroom and laughs when he sees his suit still lying on the floor. Turning the shower on, he scoops the suit up, tossing it in the laundry. He quickly showers, dressing in a T-shirt and sweatpants before heading downstairs.

The kitchen is cool, and Sidney curls his toes against the tiles as he opens the fridge. The shelves are filled with food and the crisper drawers are full of fruits and vegetables, which means Alex went shopping yesterday and was planning for the fact they have a long homestand of games. Grabbing a bottle of water and an apple off the counter Sidney heads for the living room.

\-----

Sidney stretches on the couch, smiling as he listens to the car door slam and the sound of Alex hurrying to open the front door. He twists just as he comes into the living room. “I take it the meeting went well?”

Alex drops to the couch next to him, a folder in his hands, paper protruding from all angles. “Yes.” He looks at the folder, face falling a little. “Not realize there so much paper.”

“We can find a place to put it.” Sidney reaches over to take it and flips it open. The top sheet is a list of contacts in the league organization, so he sets that on the coffee table. The next is the team roster and he sets it down as well. “Those two we’ll hang on the fridge. The rest we can find a space for in the office.”

Even now he isn’t sure why he has an office, save as a space for his computer. All his important documents are in a locked drawer in his bedroom. Though he might need to rethink that, because all of Alex’s paperwork is there too, and the drawer is getting ready to explode. 

He idly flips through the rest of the papers, seeing the league handbook as well as some other piece of paper he judges not important. “We’ll go through the rest of this later.” Slanting a look at Alex he grins. “Unless you think you need a refresher on the rules of hockey.”

Making a derisive sound Alex slumps back. “No. Am good.”

Alex snatches up the roster. “Have to e-mail kids later. First practice next week on Tuesday.”

Sidney nods. “Alright. I’ll have Geno come get me, since we have practice that day.”

A cloud settles across Alex’s face and he sighs as he sinks against the back of the couch, roster clutched in his hands. “Owe Zhenya and you Sid. Not fair you always give up car so I can get around.”

Setting the folder on the table Sidney looks at Alex. This is something he’s been expecting for the last year or so and it isn’t something he’s been able to come up with a viable answer for. If he offers to buy a car for Alex, he knows the other man will feel indebted to him, which is absolutely the last thing Sidney wants. He’s thought about picking up a second car, but it will undoubtedly lead to the same problem.

So, for now, he’s stuck until he can figure out something that isn’t going to offended Alex’s sensibilities or lead to a strain in their relationship. 

“Don’t worry about it. Geno doesn’t mind and he gets gas money. Besides, we’re on the way to the arena and the practice rink.” Sidney pats Alex’s leg as he makes a mental note to let Geno know. The last thing he wants is for his harmless lie to blow up.

He gets to his feet, nudging Alex. “Come on. Let’s make lunch so you can tell me about the meeting and then you can e-mail your team.”

Alex bounces to his feet and they jostle each other as they head for the kitchen.

\-----

The house smells good when Sidney gets home and he immediately heads for the kitchen. Alex is at the stove, stirring something and he smiles. “I had been planning on ordering dinner, since you had such a busy day at practice.”

Alex turns and he looks so happy Sidney is worried he might explode. “Was not much of practice. We skate and get to know each other.” He turns off the burner before crossing to Sid. He cups his elbows and leans in until their foreheads touch. “Ask who favorite player is. Lots like Sidney Crosby.”

He makes a face and Sidney laughs. He smooths his hand down Alex’s back. “You poor baby. I’m sure you’ll survive, being surrounded by my fans.”

Laughing Alex shifts, pressing his face into Sidney’s neck. “Shh, don’t tell anyone, but kinda like Sidney Crosby too.”

Sidney chokes on another laugh and gets his arm around Alex. “Okay, I promise I won’t tell anyone. It’ll be our secret.”

Alex pulls back, eyes bright as he kisses Sidney before stepping back. “We eat. Chasing kids is tiring.”

“Tell me about it.” Crossing to get plates out of the cabinet Sidney can’t help but smile. Alex’s good mood is infectious, and he can feel it in the air between them, a layer of heat under his skin.

\-----

They’ve just gotten on the bus to head to the hotel when his phone goes off and Sidney pulls it out. The message is from Alex and he unlocks the screen, smiling when he sees what it is. The kids are smiling, proudly displaying their blue, black and silver uniforms, standing in neat rows. Sidney grins and holds his phone out to Geno, who is across the aisle. “Team photo.”

Geno takes the phone and smiles and Sidney watches as it makes the round through the team. Somehow Alex’s job has become a team interest. Everyone has been asking about how practices are going and a few of them have talked about showing up to a game, though Sidney isn’t sure how far that thought is actually going to go. 

Sidney finally gets his phone back and he sends Alex a reply before falling back into his seat.

\----- 

Alex comes rushing down the stairs, wearing dark slacks and a dark shirt with thin white strips running up and down it. He doesn’t have shoes on yet and it looks like he’s run a hand through his hair a few times. 

Sidney can’t help but smile because it’s obvious the other man is more than a little stressed out tonight is his team’s first game and they’ve only had four practices. Reaching out he catches Alex’s wrist and tugs gently, making him slow down. “Hey. You’ll be fine and your team will be great.”

Some of the tension seems to drain out of Alex and he manages a faint grin. “Thanks Sid.”

Smiling Sidney puts his other hand on Alex’s chest. “I’m sorry I can’t be there for your first game.”

With a shrug Alex leans in to kiss Sidney before pulling back. “Is okay Sidney. We win our game, you beat Flyers, we talk tonight, it be good.”

As always, Alex’s enthusiasm is contagious and Sidney smiles because with the way the Flyers have been playing so far this season, beating them shouldn’t be difficult. And as much as he hates guessing at the outcome of games it only seems fair to try and win, so he and Alex can share two victories tonight. “Okay. You better get going so you aren’t late for your own game.”

Alex yelps and curses before bending down to slip his shoes on. He gives Sidney a wave as he grabs the keys and heads out the door, barely managing to avoid slamming the front door.

Laughing Sidney goes into the living room to wait on the couch until Geno comes to pick him up.

\-----

Sidney climbs into Geno’s car. “Thanks for the ride.”

Geno flashes him a bright grin. “Any time. Sanja ready for game?”

“If by ready you mean he’s a nervous wreck, then yes, he is.”

Laughing Geno pulls out of driveway. “Sanja worse than mother hen. Kids on his team good, like him. They do best for selves and Sanja.”

“I hope so.”

\-----

The porch light is on and Sidney takes the stairs two at a time. A quick twist of the doorknob shows the door is unlocked and he rolls his eyes as he enters the house. Alex never seems to remember to lock the door when he’s excited about something and it’s one of those topics, they’ve had numerous conversations about over the years. On the upside, he knows what it means so he’s pretty sure Alex’s kids won their game tonight.

Sidney locks the door and turns the porch light off before kicking his shoes off. He pads to the living room where Alex is on the couch, watching game highlights. Save the fact his shoes are tucked next to the couch and the sleeves of his shirt are rolled up his forearms he looks like he did when he left the house. “How was the game?”

Alex comes off the couch and crosses to Sidney. Grinning he ducks and kisses him before pulling back. “You-”

Laughing Sidney shoves slightly at Alex. “Didn’t have a great game, but we won. The important thing was, how did your game go?”

“Was amazing!” Alex grins, hands catching Sidney’s elbows and he squeezes in excitement. “Kids do so good, listen, make passes. They score three goals and not get in trouble.” His grin turns triumphant. “Other team stand no chance. Oh, they good, but not as good as my team.”

He glances at Sid. “Make game next week? Is Wednesday night.”

Sidney shifts his weight, leaning into Alex’s space. “I don’t see why not. I have practice that morning but after that I don’t have any plans.” He smiles. “You won’t be upset if I sneak in?”

The last thing he wants to do is create a scene at the rink with his presence. Everyone who goes to the game should be there for the kids and the game, not for him. It would hardly be the first time he’s had to go incognito and he doubts it will be the last time. If Alex is coaching Sid will be there when he can, but he’s never going to take the light away, not from the kids he’s putting so much time into.

One of Alex’s hands slides up his arm to his shoulder, fingers stroking. He rests his forehead against Sidney’s, smiling. “As long as you there Sid, I good.”

“Then I can’t wait to see what your team can do on Wednesday.”

\-----

Pulling his hat lower Sidney enters the ice rink. The foyer is mostly empty since everyone has already gone inside to sit down before the start of the game. He pushes through the doors leading to the rink and smiles because this reminds him so much of playing hockey when he was a kid. Glancing at the bleachers around the rink he takes the outside set of stairs and heads to the back rows. 

Making his way across the back he takes a seat, well away from the nearest family. He had thought it would be a risk wearing Penguins gear to the rink, but there are a lot of people in Penguins gear and it makes him blend in. What might be the thing to get him in trouble is the way he’s sitting in the back, but hopefully everyone will be too busy watching the game to pay much attention to him. 

Leaning against the seat back he looks across the ice to where Alex is in the box with his team. All the kids are staring at him, nodding and Alex looks like he’s in his element, face serious as he speaks. It’s amazing how much of a change it is from the Alex he’s used to, loud and vibrant, but no less endearing.

The first line steps out on the ice and Sidney leans forward. He can’t wait to see the kids play. From everything Alex has told him since he started coaching, these kids love hockey and have been taking his coaching seriously.

The game starts and Alex’s team immediately gains control of the puck. The forward gets stripped of the puck near the blue line and from there it turns into a game of back and forth. It takes five minutes or so for the first goal and it comes against Alex’s team.

There are cheers from the other team and Sidney watches as Alex’s team skates back to the bench, gathering at the boards. Alex leans forward, face intense as he talks to them. They all nod before going back to the center of the ice.

The rest of the first period is quiet, though both teams have plenty of scoring chances, each one marked with a groan from the crowd supporting either team. 

It’s almost five minutes into the second period before Alex’s team manages to score and Sidney claps as parents around him jump to their feet. Many of them are sporting homemade shirts for the team and it makes Sidney smile.

The goal seems to be the turning point because suddenly Alex’s team seems to be all over the ice, the puck moving between them and it isn’t long before the puck is in the back of the net again. From what Sidney can see Alex is fired up, as are the kids on his team. There is a lot of yelling and Alex is leaning over the bench so he can give high fives to all the kids on the ice.

By the third period the kids are obviously tired, but Alex’s team manages to keep it together and they end up not letting the other team score again. When the final buzzer goes off Sidney gets to his feet with everyone else, clapping in support of both teams.

The kids pile onto the ice, forming kind of straight lines and Alex is at the end of his. The children shake hands and Sidney watches as Alex shakes hands with every kid on the other team, and he says something to all of them, face serious and it makes Sidney’s heart clench.

Alex is taking the time to talk to the other team, to lift their spirits in the face of defeat and Sidney shakes his head, knowing he has a stupid grin on his face. He really doesn’t deserve Alex, but he’s going to try every day to make sure he does. Laughing as Alex works at herding his team back towards the locker room, moving carefully so he doesn’t fall, Sidney drops back onto the bleachers.

Sidney leans back in his seat, watching as the other spectators slowly file out of the rink. There are raised voices, adults and children yelling and he smiles. He loves how hockey brings people together, the way people can mostly set their rivalries aside, to congratulate each other, especially when kids are involved. Once most of the people have cleared out, he heads down to the locker room where he knows Alex is waiting outside. Alex always remains until the last kid has been picked up, since the parents of some of them can’t make all the games.

Lingering in a shadow Sidney watches as Alex claps his last player on the shoulder before the boy troops out to the foyer where a woman is waiting for him. Once they’ve gone outside Sidney rounds the corner, stopping just short of Alex, who has his back to him. “Your kids did a really great job.”

Alex spins, eyes lighting up when he sees him. “Sidney! Did good didn’t they!”

“They did. I was really impressed with the way they played. I know you said they played well, but they were better than they expected.”

Alex grins, proud of the kids. “Most playing since they little. Those that not play as long pick up quick. Let me grab coat.”

Sidney doesn’t move, turning to watch as what passes for an ice crew goes out on the ice to retrieve the nets. Alex rejoins him and they head towards the parking lot, shoulders knocking as they head outside. “I’ll try to make another game, though I’m not going to make any promises.”

Alex hands over the car keys as they exit building. “Is fine Sidney.” He smiles at him. “Glad you make tonight; be happy to see you at any you make.”

As they approach the car Sidney unlocks it. “The guys want to go out after our game on Saturday. Do you want to go out?”

Alex grins, bumping Sidney as they reach the car. “Going to let me buy you drink?”

Stopping Sidney makes a face. He likes when Alex comes out with them, but he has a habit of picking the strongest drinks, some of which could probably strip paint. He smiles to soften his words. “Do I have to?”

With a laugh Alex backs Sidney against the car. The parking lot around them is empty save a single car well away and he decides it isn’t worth it to try and fight. Alex rests his hand on Sidney’s shoulder, the only real point of contact between them. “I pick something good. You like.”

“I take it that means you’ll come out?” Sidney still doesn’t enjoy going out like some of the others do, but it is certainly easier and more fun when Alex comes with. Plus, it’s the closest they can get to a date night without it being obvious what they’re up to.

Squeezing Sidney’s shoulder Alex steps back. “I go. Be good to spend time with Zhenya and others.”

“It’ll be fun.” It normally is and it’ll be a nice way to break up what has been a long week. Sidney starts the car and turns them in the direction of home. 

\-----

Alex comes into the living room and drops onto the couch. His eyes are narrowed and he’s frowning, which Sidney takes as a bad thing. He rests his hand on the couch between them, not wanting to be overbearing but supportive. “Not so good?”

Shaking his head Alex closes his eyes. “Not good. Kids try but not work.” He sighs and swallows. “Try so hard.”

Sidney edges closer, resting his hand on the nape of Alex’s neck, fingers barely moving as he rubs. He knows there isn’t anything he can say to ease the pain Alex is feeling. For him his team’s loss is his own fault, something that wouldn’t have happened if he was a better coach.

They sit in silence, Sidney’s hand never stilling on Alex’s neck. 

\-----

Sidney gets out of the car, grabbing his skates from the backseat and Geno follows suite. He tucks his hands in the pockets of his jacket, hunching his shoulders against the cold wind sweeping through the parking lot. The only other car in the parking lot is his and Sid is glad to see the parents don’t hang around for practice. He and Geno are here for the kids.

In the last few weeks Alex’s team has been having a string of bad luck, with more than a few losses. The kids have been despondent, and Alex has been feeling the same, like something he’s done is the cause of the team’s sudden slump. Despite the fact Sid hasn’t been around for most of what is going on, it hurts him all the same.

He knows how much Alex cares about the kids, and he hates seeing the other man moping around the house, taking all the ills of his team on his shoulders.

This is the only thing he could think of that might lift the spirits of the entire team and when he had asked Geno, he had jumped at the opportunity. Geno feels as connected to the kids as he does, with the way Alex is always talking about them.

So, this surprise is for everyone, since he didn’t even tell Alex they were going to show. Geno had picked him up not long after Alex had left for practice and they had only allowed enough time for the parents to leave.

The foyer is quiet, and they enter the rink. It isn’t hard to find the door in the boards and Sidney toes his shoes off before dropping to the floor to pull his skates on. It makes him nostalgic, for when he was a kid and if the look on Geno’s face is anything to go by, his friend feels the same way.

He gets his laces tightened just as he hears Alex and the kids spill out onto the ice from the far side of the rink. For a few seconds all he hears is the sounds of skates on icy and the high sound of children’s voices ringing off the rafters. Alex yells and a few seconds later the voices fall away, leaving the rink quiet. 

Knotting his laces Sidney shifts enough so he can peer over the edge of the boards. Alex has the kids at the far end of the rink, clustered around the net. His back is to them and Sidney glances at Geno who is grinning like this is the best thing ever.

Sidney stands and opens the door, slipping through and Geno follows, still smiling. He can’t make out what Alex is saying but the team is watching him with rapt attention, a few nodding.

A boy on the edge of the group spots them and he points. “Coach Alex!”

Alex turns to look, and Sidney can’t help but laugh at the completely bewildered look on his face. “Hi.”

Making a vague stay put motion at his team Alex meets them halfway across the ice. He grabs Sidney’s arm, eyes darting between them. “How?” He shakes his head. “Why?”

Sidney smiles, free hand briefly resting on Alex’s chest before dropping to his side. No need to give the kids more than they bargained for. “All of you have been having a really hard time with all of the loses so Geno and I figured we could do this. Even if all it does is make them feel better about themselves.”

Alex shakes his head and Sidney can’t believe he would ever see the other man speechless. “I mean, if this won’t mess up your practice.”

Shaking his head again Alex leans over to hug Sidney before doing the same to Geno. “No, is good. Not sure how much was going to practice today.” He smiles. “Come meet team!”

The kids look like a crowd of eager puppies, all staring and shoving, the few in the back whispering with wide eyes like they can’t believe what is going on. 

Alex stops in front of the team. “I change plans. I think more practice today not help. Too worried about everything.” He gestures to Sid and Geno. “Instead, my best friend Zhenya come to visit.” He glances at Sidney with a grin. “And some guy, Sidney Crosby. He not as good as Zhenya, but eh.”

Sidney rolls his eyes but smiles. He really isn’t that surprised, or offended. This is exactly how their relationship stared and at this point, he doesn’t expect anything else. 

The kids take that as an invitation, and they swarm he and Geno as Alex gracefully gets out of the way. If Sidney is entirely honest, kids are his favorite fans. They aren’t old enough to have their opinions swayed by others and are so completely honest in their love for hockey. For them it’s just about the game and he likes that.

Most of their questions are what he’s used to, and he starts skating, the kids following him. He keeps his pace slow, answering questions and smiling when the kids show him their footwork or tell him about something from a game or practice. From the way the kids are smiling at he and Geno, all talking over each other they seem to have forgotten their losing streak.

Which was exactly his plan, so Sidney is going to count today as a win.

\-----

Sidney isn’t sure how, but he manages to get away from the kids, which is fine. Geno has somehow convinced all of them to chase him across the ice, and Sidney is sure their parents are going to appreciate it when they pick them up. He has no doubt, to a kid they’ll all be more than willing to fall asleep tonight. 

He skates over to where Alex is sitting on the boards, watching the chase with a smile. Hopping up next to him he shifts so their thighs are touching. “Hey.”

Alex grins. “Hi. Am glad you and Zhenya came.” His smile fades as he looks at the team that has Geno crowded against the boards. “All caught in our heads. Not good for game.” He puts his arm around Sidney and pulls him close. “Am glad you came Sid. Made kids happy, made me happy.”

Warmth pools in his chest and Sidney doesn’t move away. There isn’t anything deeply incriminating about their position and the kids seem enthralled with trying to keep Geno trapped against the boards. “Well, the kids being happy is just a bonus. I’m just glad you’re happy.”

Alex brushes a quick kiss to Sid’s temple. “Am always happy with you Sidney.” He drops to the ice, gesturing for him. “Come. Need to rescue Zhenya before parents get here.”

Sidney slides to the ice and follows Alex. He wouldn’t give this up for anything.


End file.
